Hacia Un Nuevo Sol
by Music Lover Always
Summary: Fue a principios de abril de 1942 cuando mi familia recibió noticias de que el gobierno peruano nos estaba entregando a los Estados Unidos. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy un japonés-peruano que ha sido extraditado a Manzanar por el crimen de conspirar contra los Estados Unidos. Esta es mi historia de un japonés latinoamericano internado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


Resumen: Fue a principios de abril de 1942 cuando mi familia recibió noticias de que el gobierno peruano nos estaba entregando a los Estados Unidos. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy un japonés-peruano que ha sido extraditado a Manzanar por el crimen de conspirar contra los Estados Unidos. Esta es mi historia - la historia no contada de un japonés latinoamericano internado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 **Hola! Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de la historia entre Perú y los japonés-peruanos**. Así que estoy tratando de ser históricamente lo más preciso posible. La relación entre Perú y Japón fue muy turbulenta durante el siglo XIX y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Me sentí inspirado para cargar el prólogo desde que el presidente electo de Estados Unidos ha planeado emitir un registro musulmán y sustituir a un sustituto, Carl Higbie declaró que es un precedente para él y cómo se hizo a los japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Estoy horrorizado y disgustado.

Soy de ascendencia peruana y tengo familia que son japoneses-peruanos. Mi abuela escondió a sus vecinos japoneses cuando las autoridades peruanas comenzaron a registrar hogares en busca de japoneses-peruanos y creo que fue un acto de humanidad y bondad; Mi abuela es una persona amable sin prejuicios y vio la injusticia de la situación. Espero transmitir sentimientos precisos entre los internados injustamente de los países latinoamericanos en esta historia.

Creo que esta será mi historia más difícil y espero que la gente la lea desde que el internamiento de japoneses-peruanos no es bien conocido.

ADVERTENCIA: Hablo español pero soy horrible en la ortografía y honestamente, no sé realmente cómo usar jerga mexicana-americana. Crecí con la jerga peruana y boliviana y las palabras oseaaaaaaa…XD

ADVERTENCIA 2: Esto trata del racismo, de los principales problemas de identidad, de la política, de la brutalidad, de la injusticia, etc. Los emparejamientos no están decididos hasta que me acerque al final de la historia. La parte más importante de esta historia son los problemas de identidad de Sasuke y la lucha de dos mundos muy diferentes. No es completamente japonés ni latino. Cae entre estas dos culturas; Que es el foco principal. El punto de vista de Sasuke sólo será durante este capítulo.

* * *

 _ **1970**_

Era 3 de abril.

Sasuke estaba fuera de su casa, al sur del centro de Los Ángeles, con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Él abrazó su chaqueta de mezclilla pesada más cerca de su cuerpo y arrancó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo dejó caer sobre el pavimento de la acera, aplastando el brote con su bota. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras el aire del invierno le picaba la nariz y las mejillas, tintándolos de color rosa. Vio cómo un grupo de hombres mexicanos caminaba casualmente delante de él hacia su destino a una ferretería, en busca de trabajo de mano de obra. Sasuke los escuchó murmurar en voz baja, comentando el "chinito" mirándolos como si fueran criminales.

" _Oye, el chinito nos está mirando."_

" _Olvídalo cabron, vamanos."_

" _Orale."_

Se alejaron con mirada cautelosa en sus rostros hasta que se relajó cuando Sasuke volvió su atención a otra parte.

 _Si supieran …che pelotudos._ Sasuke gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia su dilapidado camión Chevrolet 1960. Mientras conducía al trabajo, su mente se alejó hacia las primeras partes de su juventud adulta. Empezó a prestar más atención a la carretera cuando un auto le cortó. Se quejó para sí y siguió conduciendo. Mientras conducía, se detuvo ante una luz roja y giró la cabeza para mirar los edificios antiguos. Vio a una mujer de piel morena salir del edificio con una bandeja de empanadas y los cargó en el coche de un hombre.

 _Empanadas._

Recordó la dulce sonrisa de su madre mientras sacaba empanadas semi-quemadas del horno.

 _Mikoto se secó las manos en el delantal y las colocó en sus caderas. "Ay, que mala onda, ne Sasuke? Pues ni modo. Shikata ga nai." No puede ser ayudado. Ella se rió al ver a sus dos hijos dar un mordisco y hacer una mueca al quemado probado de la empanada._

Realmente lo dejó aturdido cuando recordó las sutilezas de su país natal.

El lugar de los Nisei en la sociedad peruana es más complejo y paradójico de lo que uno podría saber.

Sasuke entendió esto muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Un bocinazo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Cambió su coche en "2" y comenzó a conducir hacia su destino. Aunque sabiendo que llegará temprano, quería pensar en paz y silencio. Hoy fue un día perturbador para él, ya que trajo recuerdos horribles de 1942.

Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo, un maletín en la izquierda y un diario a su derecha, empezó a pensar en lo que había escrito para su hijo; Bueno, más como un adolescente en ciernes. Aunque escribía su historia en una diario, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez permitiría que su hijo la leyera. Él no sabría hasta que sería su tiempo para apartarse de este mundo.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana y la abrió a la primera página.

* * *

 _Fue en el principio de abril de 1942 cuando mi familia recibió noticias de que el gobierno peruano nos estaba entregando a los Estados Unidos. Mi nombre es ... * y soy un japonés-peruano que ha sido extraditado a Manzanar por el delito de conspirar contra los Estados Unidos. Esta es mi historia - la historia no contada de un japonés latinoamericano internado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 _Nací como Santiago Uyartu Uchiha Sasuke en Lima, Peru el año 1923 el 23 de Julio. Mi familia llegó a Perú en 1914 de Fukuoka, Japón y quedaron en el distrito de Breña. Fuimos los pocos japoneses que vivían en Perú en esa epoca. Mi padre abrió una empresa minera en la capital y en el departamento de Ica y Ayacucho. Eramos ricos y el nombre Uchiha comenzó a ser reconocido en Peru y se corrió la voz de nuestra familia en Japón._

 _Mi padre, Fugaku era un hombre estricto y deseaba que mi hermano mayor Itachi se encargaba del negocio del la minería._ _Él también esperaba que me conviertiera en algo grande._

Nuestras vidas eran sencillas y vivíamos en una casa grande con un poco de tierra. Fue la gran razón por la que mi familia vino a Perú en primer lugar. Mi hermano asistió a la Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos y se graduó como ingeniero de minas.

Crecer con Itachi fue interesante por decir lo menos. Me sentía neutral acerca de mi país natal. Disfruté de su cocina y entornos naturales, pero en lo que respecta a la cultura, siempre estaba dudando en participar. Itachi, aunque de ascendencia japonesa, amaba verdaderamente al Perú y se sumergía en todo lo que el país tenía para ofrecer. Algunos de sus amigos y nuestros vecinos se referirían en broma a él como más peruano que ellos.

La universidad llevaría a cabo eventos y él me llevaría a ellos y yo sería obligado a participar en el baile con sus colegas. Odiaba ser forzado a aprender las danzas tradicionales del Perú en la escuela primaria y ser arrastrado por muchachas. Por supuesto, Itachi voluntariamente participó en ella. Su novia en ese momento, Izumi, siempre enganchaba su brazo en el suyo y los llevaba hacia donde la gente bailaba. A veces era la marinera.

Siempre arrugaba mi nariz mientras los observaba.

Nunca entendí su patriotismo y amor por el Perú. Los sentimientos antiasiáticos habían comenzado a aumentar desde la inmigración china y, aunque en realidad no sufrimos el peso de este duro sentimiento hasta más tarde, era bien conocido entre la capital. Los peruanos nativos nos vieron como una amenaza porque los pequeños negocios japoneses se estaban convirtiendo en exitosos. Tal fue el caso de la compañía minera que mi padre poseía. Mi madre trató de integrarnos en la sociedad peruana más, pero mi padre nos llevó a las escuelas de lengua japonesa para que pudiéramos aprender su lengua materna. Aunque Itachi y yo aprendimos japonés en casa y en la escuela, el padre nunca entendió realmente, como el patriotismo de Itachi llegó a ser, especialmente desde que él nos hizo integrar en comunidades japonesas que se desarrollaban cerca de nuestro distrito.

Incluso me preguntaba cómo el patriotismo inquebrantable de Itachi todavía se destacaba. En 1937, nuestros registros de nacimiento fueron anulados y no pudimos reclamar la nacionalidad jus soli. Un año antes de ingresar a la universidad, mi ciudadanía fue despojada porque mis padres nacieron en Japón, una nación de jus sanguinis. Mi padre estaba indignado y Itachi sostuvo una disposición neutral pero pude ver en sus ojos, la traición profunda grabada.

Aparte del patriotismo de Itachi, yo quería seguir sus pasos también y me gané la entrada en la misma prestigiosa universidad. Yo tenía 18 años cuando me inscribí. Necesitando tomar un idioma extranjero, Itachi sugirió que aprendiera inglés como él.

Fue allí donde me presentaron al profesor de inglés de Itachi, el Dr. Hatake Kakashi. Había venido de Japón en 1935 milagrosamente. Las leyes de inmigración promulgadas en la década de 1930 eran muy estrictas y tenían una cuota de cuántos podían venir de Japón y China. Supongo que al pensar en ello, Kakashi tenía habilidades deseables que podrían beneficiar a la universidad y al país.

Poco sabía yo que el inglés sería una habilidad codiciada que necesitaría desesperadamente en 1942.

Nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre el 7 de diciembre de 1941.

El gobierno peruano nos abandonaría y arrojaría a mi familia a un país extranjero.

En Perú, yo era Santiago. En casa, yo era Sasuke.

En los Estados Unidos, yo era Sasuke. Para mí, yo era Santiago. Pero los estadounidenses se rieron cuando declaré mi nombre de nacimiento.

Pensándolo bien, yo también lo haría lo mismo.

* * *

Por favor deja un comentario!


End file.
